Before: Kaai Yuki
by hamitapero1990
Summary: Kaai Yuki had always been a cheerful little girl. Her happiness was mostly because of her parents, SF - A2 Miki and Kiyoteru. Until the time came when her mother became a very famous pop star and their family broke into pieces due to lack of bond. Will she be able to survive her condition? or will it worsen? (KiyoteruXMiki), (RyutoXYuki), (One Shot)


_Before_

** CRASH, **a vase's sound was heard when Mother again threw one to Father. _Oh no, _I thought. _They're having another fight. _"Miki, stop," Father tried to stop Mom with tears in his eyes but she wouldn't listen. Sigh, it was good that he was able to dodge that, or else, probably I'm all alone in my entire life and there'll be no one to care for me and raise me. You're probably thinking that, Mother can do her responsibilities as a parent rather than let me be alone and rot in a corner, right?

Well, sad to say that, you're wrong. If my Dad, Hiyama Kiyoteru dies, I _will _be an orphan at the age of 9.

The reason is, my mother is a famous pop star known by the name, SF – A2 Miki. Since she's very famous, she gets to have lots and lots and loooots of concerts! Actually in fact, she has 3 – hour concerts every night all around the world. Because of this, she lets me be in Dad's care. My dad is an elementary teacher at our school. Since I am already an elementary student, we see each other daily as father and daughter, and teacher and student. We used to be a happy family, but the only thing that was missing in our moments was Mother. Everything was perfect… but that everything only happened _before_.

Our story begins here…

I still remember, when I was 6, Mom and Dad used to tell me this story to put me to sleep when I couldn't. And, I have to admit; this was and is still my favourite one. They told me that they met at school as juniors, just the usual love stories now. At that time, mom liked to sing—actually, she _loved _to sing! It was what she did every single day. She never gets tired doing so, and I can't judge. After all, she's good at it. While Mom was a musical type of person, Dad was a very hardworking student and he despised people who are very lazy. Those facts led mom and dad to each other because once, she was singing to her heart's content as she was walking by the school corridors, where in fact, dad was studying!

The second dad heard her sing, he was very much irritated due to disturbance.

"Jeez, lady, you're voice it's so annoying," he said. "Stop!" Upon hearing this, of course, mom was very much offended. Who wouldn't, right? I would even try to punch whoever would say such to me. "Everyone appreciated my voice except you," mom said with anger. "There must be something very special about your voice then."

Dad took her challenge and sung one of the songs he composed, yes, he composed it.

Mom, instead of paying attention to his relaxing voice, took note of the lyrics. His lyrics were perfect to her, so in the end, she asked him to write more songs for her. Of course, since the two were strangers that time, Dad declined. "I barely know you," he replied. "And your annoying voice." A part of mom wanted to laugh and another one wanted to slap him because of what he said. Instead of either, she just thanked him, "Thanks." Dad immediately got confused for a girl to thank the stranger who insulted her.

"Huh?"

Mom just laughed it off, "Heehee, you know, you're a really nice guy." She seriously didn't know what she was saying at the very moment. She just met him and now she's complimenting the lad? That's weird. But we can't do anything about it; it's first and true love. Dad's cheeks reddened by what she said and asked her nervously, handing a hand to shake, "Do y-you want to b-be friends?" Deep inside of her, she was overjoyed, but she wanted to hide how she truly felt so she just nodded and shook his hand.

That was the start of their bond.

Their next days of friendship, they sang songs every single day. Neither one would miss their schedule. Since they sang together, you can say that they became closer and closer. Because of this they became close friends, and weeks later, they already became best friends. Things became very fast!

Their weeks as best friends ended them up to confess to each other how they really feel. Successfully, they felt the same way about each other and became girlfriend and boyfriend. Every day was a love story, I tell you. And, I couldn't help but feel joyous inside as they told these to me. Anyways, 2 months after they graduated college, they were engaged and they got married 5 days from the proposal.

On their wedding day, they said their vows and those two little words that could change everything, _I do._

When they had a child, specifically me, Yuki, they needed to find jobs to raise the family. They talked about it very well and they agreed that dad will be a teacher and mom will be a housewife to take care of me. Mom and I were always left at home alone because dad needed to have lots of jobs—a teacher, a cashier at a convenience store, and a dentist. Mom pitied dad, seeing his situation every day. He always goes home at 12 in the morning and he never had time for the both of us. Mom finally decided after weeks that, she too will work and dad will stay as a teacher. That happened when I started going to school for education.

Dad and I played games at home most of the time because he had vacant times. We were cheerful even if Mom was always looking for a job, until one lucky day, she said that a special company chose her to be a popular singer. Dad, Mom and I celebrated that night for our success and it was almost the best party I ever had; so much better than my birthday parties. Ah I miss those memories.

Anyways, because of Mom's being a singer, she became busier and busier each day that in fact, she can't stay at home anymore. It was really sorrowful for us, but dad and I became stronger, experiencing difficult times in life. Also, we were still able to communicate Mom that time because of the internet and other gadgets. Dad and I wouldn't miss a night to skype Mom using his laptop! We were so happy even though it wasn't a personal conversation. At least that time, we still had bonding times.

But as Mom became more known and popular, we were farther and farther from her. Sad to say, we weren't able to communicate each other. Every night, I saw Dad cry in their room so loudly. I comforted him all the time, but he was still the same. He didn't want to change himself, and I, a 9 year old can't of course change his condition.

I guess dad's loneliness and lack of motherly love caused me to be bad at my studies. I didn't do my assignments anymore and I never listened to the teachers, even Dad, himself. I never took notes and I always cut classes, until I met a transferee at our school, a boy named Ryuto Gachupoid who was always bullied because of his voice.

I got angry at Rion and Iroha, two of my classmates who bullied Ryuu – chan daily and started a fight with them. I defended Ryuto and he thanked me for such. He even used to say, "I'm really grateful for everything you're doing for me." We became bestfriends and we pinky – sweared that we will never leave each other. He brought back the light into my eyes and the smile on my face. He always made me laugh and he was always by my side when I cried because of my heavy problems, especially when I suffered thinking about how I was sent to the Discipline Office due to fighting my classmates. I reasoned out to them, "They bullied Ryuu – chan so I defended him." But all they ever thought about was my fault. It was always mine, mine, mine.

Sometimes, I even tell Ryuu with tears on my face, "I'm probably the main reason why Dad always cried at home, don't you think?" He immediately frowned when I said such and asked why. I laughed, still crying, "Because, if I wasn't born, then probably, they didn't have to put too much effort into work and leave each other. They didn't have to waste their blood and sweat every single day to raise me. If that happened, they would've been happy still. They would've been a joyous couple, living under one roof with content and cheer in their hearts."

**SLAP, **that was the heard sound when Ryuto slapped me on the face, which actually, caused me to stand up and shout, "What was that for?!"

"You're wrong, Yuki. *sniff*They would've been happy, but I'm sure if you didn't exist in this mean big world, they're incomplete. A part of them would always wish for a gal like you. Think about it, if you didn't come here, I would've been mentally damaged by those bullies. I would've gone crazy because of them. Always remember this Yuki, you're a gift. You're an angel. And, I just, can't help but think about how much you've done for me… about how nice you've been to me."

His wonderful speech made me cry even more and involuntarily hug him so much. "Thank you Ryuto," I thanked him with a smile on my face. After that, I bid him goodbye, waving my hand. I walked home, completely smiling. I felt so special because of Ryuto. I have decided, "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that it's okay if Mom won't work as a singer. Even if she's just going to be a waitress at a restaurant, I'm contented. All I want now is just a happy family.

As soon as arrived home, my heart broke into a million pieces, as if it was a glass that fell.

"M-mom… D-dad!"

They're fighting again… I can't believe it. They're quarrelling…

"M-mom," I called but she still can't listen. "Dad," it was still the same effect. _Why, _I asked myself. That's it.

I ran to the kitchen as fast as I can and stabbed my stomach.

**AAAAAAAGGGHH!** It was an unexplainable pain. It killed me…. Slowly…. Painfully…. But the pain I felt about my family being ruined, was far worse than this. I stabbed myself again, for two more times. After that, I felt woozy and I found it difficult to breathe. In a second, everything turned black and I became unconscious.

_Later…_

_I woke up… Wasn't I dead? Why am I awa—Oh. I'm dead. I asked, not expecting answer, "Where am I?"_

"_You're in Heaven, Kiyoteru Yuki," a voice was heard…_

"_God, is that… you?"_

"_Yes, Yuki. You're in Heaven now, for all the great things you have done for your family and Ryuto."_

"_But, did my parents bury me? Did I have a f-funeral?"_

"_No.."_

"_I knew it, they don't really care about me."_

"_Oh Yuki, they do."_

"_Tell me God! What kind of family doesn't bury their own and only child, huh? I'm all alone…"_

"_Yuki, they didn't bury you because you're still alive."_

_I gasped, as a child, I didn't understand what HE said._

"_What do you mean?" He then showed me something which seemed like a video. No it's not a video. I just can't explain what it is but it showed that Mom and Dad are in a… Hospital? Ryuu – chan's also there, even __**me.**_

"_God, what's with me?"_

"_You're still alive, in the hospital, and your parents and your best friend came there for you. You've been sleeping there for already a day and they never left you. Ryuto cried endlessly last night, receiving the news about your suicidal situation. Your parents found your body, lying on the floor full of blood, 5 minutes after you stabbed yourself. Your entire school prayed for your condition, including Nekomura Iroha and Tone Rion. And the one who sponsored the prayer was your principal, the one who scolded you. All of them cares for you, Yuki. And now, for all of your good deeds on Earth, I am giving you a choice…_

_Do you still want to live? Or be with Me and all the angels?"_

After that question, I saw a white light… and… a ceiling? Wha? "Mister Kiyoteru," a familiar voice called Dad. Where am I? "Yuki's awake! She's awake!" Oh my.

"Ryuto? I-is that… you?"

"Yuki," they said in a chorus. God's right, I'm still alive. _Thank you God, _I mentally prayed. He gave me a chance to live, and I'm not going to waste that chance.

"Mom? Dad? Ryuto," I said weakly. Wow, I must've stabbed myself so much. My tummy hurts, still. After I called them, they all rushed to my side and Mom and Dad sincerely said as tears fell from their eyes, "_We love you."_


End file.
